¿Cuantas vidas tiene un gato?
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Tienen siete vidas en los países hispanohablantes, en Alemania, en Italia y en Brasil. En Inglaterra y Estados Unidos tienen nueve. Y en Turquía y Arabia tienen seis. ¿Cuántas vidas tiene entonces el gato de Hikari? Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8


**Un regalo de mi parte para mi amiga secreta... (redoble de tambores) ¡Angelique Kaulitz!**

 **¿Cuantas vidas tiene un gato?**

—Suponía que estarías aquí.

Aunque el frío invernal había alcanzado su apogeo aquella noche, el día amaneció mucho más cálido que de costumbre.

—Has vuelto a despertar con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿cierto? — El chico se sentó al lado de su amiga, sobre la blanca hierba y sin miedo a mojarse los pantalones.

—Tú también lo estarías en mi situación — contestó ella.

—Yo jamás llegaría a tu situación porque mi madre no permite gatos en casa — su intento por soltar una broma acabó en eso, un intento —. Además, ¿no dicen por ahí que los gatos tienen siete o nueve vidas?

Hikari apartó la vista del horizonte y la fijó en el chico que tenía al lado.

—¿En qué quedamos? ¿Siete o nueve?

—Um — se sujetó la barbilla en aire pensativo —. Tienen siete vidas en los países hispanohablantes, en Alemania, en Italia y en Brasil. En Inglaterra y Estados Unidos tienen nueve. Y en Turquía y Arabia tienen seis.

—¿Ahora también pueden tener seis vidas? ¿Cuántas vidas tiene mi gato entonces?

—Eso puede que dependa de qué tipo de gato sea.

La chica se recogió las piernas y sentó la barbilla en sus rodillas.

—Creo que era una mezcla.

—¡Eso es perfecto! — saltó —. Entonces tendrá las vidas que tú quieras.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Takeru, Miko no va a volver. No importa las vidas que le dé.

Asintió el chico con comprensión y ambos quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

—Tienes razón. No importan las vidas. Importa la vida. Puede que los gatos solo tengan una vida, puede que solo tengan seis, o siete, o nueve. Pero no importa cuántas vidas tenga un gato — cogió a Hikari de los hombros y, suavemente, la obligó a encararlo —, tan solo importa cuánta vida le hayas dado tú.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, Hikari. ¿De qué me sirve tener más de una vida si no la vivo con las personas que quiero y aprecio?

—Supongo que tienes razón — se restregó los ojos con los dedos —. Quiero decir; Sé que tienes razón... Pero aún así duele.

Takeru entonces mostró la palma de su mano derecha a Hikari.

—Hagamos una cosa — dijo —. Voy a cerrar mi mano — y la cerró — y tú tienes que decirme si mi puño está vacío o hay algo dentro.

—Takeru, te he visto cerrar la mano.

—Eso lo hace aún más divertido. Y para ponerlo interesante, tendrás que decirme diez veces si mi puño está vacío o lleno — explicó —. Por ejemplo, puedes decir la primera vez que mi puño está lleno y la segunda que está vacío. Sin embargo, solo contará el resultado final, la respuesta número diez — sentenció.

—¿Y si gano?

—Si ganas entonces Miko sigue vivo. Pero si pierdes, no.

—¿Como el gato de _Schrödinger?_

—¡Sí! Yo lo llamo: ¡El puño de _Schrödinger! ¿Qué me dices?_

—Que me parece una tontería.

—¿No jugarás entonces?

Takeru la escrutó, inquisitivamente.

—Jugaré — dijo ella —. "Pero mi gato está muerto. No importa si gano o pierdo" — pensó —. El puño está vacío.

—Uno.

—El puño está vacío.

—Dos.

—El puño está vacío.

—Tres.

Hikari discurrió con más detenimiento su cuarta respuesta.

—" Bien podría decir que el puño está lleno seis veces y decir que está vacío la última vez". El puño está lleno.

Takeru sonrió con astucia, como si hubiera logrado algo.

—Cuatro.

—"Además, podría haber practicado algún truco de magia". El puño está lleno.

—Cinco.

—"Pero, ¿y si lo que quiere es confundirme para que diga la respuesta errónea?". El puño está vacío.

—Seis.

—"¿Pero porqué querría engañarme? ¿Para qué?". El puño está lleno.

—Siete.

—"Pero Miko está muerto". El puño está vacío.

—Ocho.

—"Muerto. Y no va a volver. Un estúpido juego no lo traerá de vuelta". El puño está vacío.

—Nueve — Y ambos contuvieron la respiración.

A pesar de ser invierno, metidos en su burbuja, ninguno de los dos prestó atención al hecho de que se les había entumecido el cuerpo desde hacía varios segundos.

—El puño está v... "No importa mucho las vidas que tenga. Tan solo importa la vida que tú le des" — No pudo contestar. Al menos no en aquel instante. Pero no le gustaba dejar los juegos inacabados —. El puño está... El puño... está lleno.

Fue como soltar un enorme peso y dejarlo caer desde un precipicio. La joven agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar un blanco y cálido suspiro, tan solo presenciado gracias al cambio de temperatura.

—¿Verdaderamente crees eso?

Hikari asintió. Él sonrió en respuesta.

—Entonces seguramente esté lleno.

La chica alzó la cabeza un tanto sorprendida.

—¿No lo abrirás? — quiso saber.

—No. Es mejor así.

Aunque sorprendida al principio, acabó por darle la razón.

—Supongo que sí.

Y, tras despedirse, se fue cada uno por su lado. En especial Takeru, el cual estaba entusiasmado. Todavía no se lo pensaba decir a su amiga, pero pasar tiempo a su lado le inspiraba las mejores ideas. Tal fue su contento que abrió las manos de la felicidad. Notó, entonces, como algo se deslizaba entre sus dedos, como si de un pétalo se tratase. Confundido, buscó por el suelo sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaba buscando. Entonces miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a nevar. Suspiró aliviado al saber que lo que rozaron sus frías extremidades fueron los copos de nieve y apresuró el paso hasta su casa.

Aquella noche su cascabel sonó una última vez, mientras la observaba dormir, antes de volver al sitio que le correspondía.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad Angelique! ¡Espero que pases un día genial! ¿Sabías que eres bastante inspiradora? ¡Me lancé a por tu frase nada más verla!**

 **Este escrito participa en el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles del Proyecto 1-8**


End file.
